


Cage Of Life

by WindMeister8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coma, F/M, Hospital, Let Go, feathers - Freeform, life support, life support system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindMeister8/pseuds/WindMeister8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have made the biggest decision of your life, but when you face Levi again, will you be able to go through with it? And will he forgive you for it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cage Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> **(AU Note: For maximum effect, listen to[this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLgsK5AGKJg))**

Putting one foot in front of another, I slowly made my way forward. My heart sank with each step I took, my breath coming out laboriously. It was the longest walk in my life. The seconds ticked by while I kept on second-guessing my decision. My feet stopped by itself, blocked by an obstacle, and I looked up to see that I had arrived at my destination. I sucked in my breath and rapped the door twice. Keeping my face as straight as possible, I looked directly into the calm and solemn eyes of the man who had opened the door.

“I’ve decided,” I let the words spill out of my mouth.  
Nodding slowly, he led me down the familiar hallway and stopped in front of a door – a door that I had opened so many times, each time uttering a silent prayer. 

“I know it wasn’t easy for you to make the decision. But it’s all for the best… that’s what I believe. I’m sorry….” He paused, giving my shoulder a light squeeze. “I’ll give you five minutes.”

I nodded imperceptibly and turned the doorknob. Entering the all-too-familiar room, I choked back a sob as I realized that this was the last time I would be here. I walked to the bed in the center of the room and sat in the chair propped up beside it. My eyes traveled up the single occupant of the bed, finally resting on the peaceful face of a raven-haired man. Blinking back tears, I took his hand in mine and pressed it against my cheek, languishing in its warmth. 

“Levi… I’m here..” I barely managed to say before my voice cracked under the immense strain. My body shuddered, wracked by silent sobs.

“You know…” I began shakily, “you once told me… that life…. That life is much more than the dark abyss I led myself to believe in. You promised to show me the light and open up my eyes to the beauty of the world.”

I caressed Levi’s cheek with my other hand, brushing away locks of his hair revealing the youthful face that I so loved. 

“And.. you did just that. You released me from my prison… and taught me to spread my wings. So I…” I bit my lip not knowing how to continue.

“Levi, I don’t know whether I’m doing the right thing,” I cried, “Why did this have to happen? I really don’t get it… why you? ….I can’t….”

“It’s been six months. Everyone is telling me… to let go. But how can I let you go? Please…. Please, Levi…. Just show me a sign,” I begged him, squeezing his hand tighter.

Scanning his face for any sign of reaction, I almost did not register the soft mass floating in the wind until it landed on my lap. The contact made me look down and my eyes widened as I took in the sight of two pristine white feathers.

I rapidly turned back to Levi whose face had not changed in the slightest bit. “So… this is your answer?” I stated rather than asked. Clutching his hand, I wept openly as I accepted the inevitable. Memories of us together replayed in my mind, causing my chest to ache in pain as if it was being torn apart. I grasped my chest as waves of emotion hit me continuously, leaving me desperately empty. When the last wave died down, I got up slowly, leaning over the bed and planted a kiss on Levi’s lips. 

“I’ll release you from your cage, Levi…. I… I love you, always have…. And always will.” I whispered, a tear falling onto his cheek.

As I walked to the door, my legs almost gave out under me but I managed to open the door and call out to the doctor. He came in with two nurses and as they got ready, I took my seat beside Levi, grasping his hand tightly. The doctor glanced at me and I nodded, signaling that I was ready.

Slowly, he injected the clear liquid into the I.V. tube. I watched as the liquid steadily made its way down and continued its journey into Levi’s arm. Time seemed to crawl as the signal on the cardiac monitor began to slow down. My eyes remained fixed on Levi’s face, watching as his life ebbed away. When the signal finally became flat, the doctor and nurses quietly filed out of the room, leaving me alone with Levi. 

“I’m sorry, Levi,” I murmured, closing my eyes in sorrow.

A wisp of wind gently enveloped my body and I heard a soft, familiar voice echo back.

_Thank you._


End file.
